1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to a microsystem structure, and in particular to a flexible microsystem structure.
2. Description of the Related Art
Flexible electronic technology has become more and more important in recent years. This technology may broaden the applicable fields of electronic products, which were based on silicon in the past. Since a flexible electronic product is flexible, thin and cost-effective, it is applicable in an environment where the flexible electronic product needs to be bent or curved. Therefore, a flexible electronic product has a broader field of application.
However, in the manufacture of a flexible microsystem structure, a flexible substrate would be heated in the bonding step to bond the flexible substrate to the chip, which in turn results in thermal stress. Thermal stress can result in inflatedness, bending and curving of the flexible substrate after the flexible substrate is bonded to the chip. Therefore, the flexible microsystem structure needs to be improved further.